


Ruination

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Early in Canon, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He ruined the movie for Xander. <br/>Disclaimer: Joss never writes, he never calls, I'm thinking the relationship is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruination

“I can’t believe you’d say that,” Buffy said, scowling at Xander.

He shrugged. “What can I say? He ruined the movie for me.” 

“I can’t understand how you can even say that,” Willow scolded. 

“Look,” Xander said, turning to face both girls while walking backward, “if it was anyone else – anyone else – I’d buy it. But Keanu Reeves wearing all that latex or leather – “

“Leather,” Buffy interrupted with a dreamy sigh that made Xander shudder. 

“Anyway,” he said, forcefully, “it was just wrong. Ted, from Bill and Ted? Dressed in black leather like – like – like Pinhead?” He shuddered again, with a lot of emphasis. 

“Ew.” Willow curled her mouth up in disgust. 

Buffy nodded. “Agreed.” She peered at her box of popcorn and tossed it into the trash. “That’s not any good any more.” 

“Just because I mentioned Pinhead?” 

Buffy eyed Xander. “Because you mentioned Pinhead and Keanu in the same breath, dressed in the same…leather.” Her shudder was a lot cuter than his, Xander thought, and hoped he didn’t say it out-loud.

The punch took him by surprise, making Xander whine. “Buff!”

“That’s for ruining the movie for me, Xander!” she huffed, linking her arm through Willow’s elbow. 

“Wait! I didn’t mean - ” Xander chased after them, feeling a little vindicated. Just a little. Keanu was way cuter than he was, and anything that put him down wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
